Previously, modular power skids featured custom designs for each tier level application. One electrical room could deploy multiple skid lineups where each modular power skid was unique; for example, three different skid designs for deployment in the same electrical room. The present design reduces the number of skids deployed to two identical modular power skids while ensuring that all tier center ratings may be met in a single unit. The modular power skid features significantly greater operational robustness and greater fault recovery capabilities.